


Well This Is Awkward

by shag_me_senseless_watson



Series: Requested Sherlock Ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, female lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shag_me_senseless_watson/pseuds/shag_me_senseless_watson
Summary: John notices that Sherlock has been getting quite a lot of mail lately. Mail from a certain place for women.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters mentioned.

John noticed that Sherlock had been receiving a lot of mail lately. He made no comment on it, but one day when Sherlock wasn’t home to collect his package, John decided that he would do it for him and just put it in his room. Which is what he was about to do - until he saw what the package read: Agent Provocateur. Why was Sherlock ordering lingerie?  
  
John shrugged. He was about to go put it in Sherlock’s room until he heard the front door open and close. Sherlock is home. John panicked for a moment and just sat the package down on Sherlock’s desk before rushing to sit down in his chair, opening the local newspaper, hoping he looked as casual as he usually did.  
  
Sherlock trudged upstairs and into the living room, but stopped once his keen eyes noticed what he had been waiting for for a while now. He looked at John and sighed.  
  
“Well this is rather awkward,” Sherlock mumbled.  
  
John hummed. “What is?”  
  
“There’s no point in pretending you don’t know what it is.”  
  
John shrugged. “What you do with … that … is your business.”  
  
Sherlock looked at him - really looked - and noticed that he was blushing.  
  
“John.”  
  
“Hm?” John refused to look at him.  
  
“I know you’re curious.”  
  
“Curious of what?”  
  
“Why I have been ordering women’s undergarments.”  
  
“Like I said - your business.”  
  
“Would you like to see me in them?”  
  
John looked up then. He couldn’t help it. He nodded.  
  
Sherlock picked up his package and went to his room. John followed.  
  
Sherlock put on a show for John. He let John look through each piece to decide which ones he’d like to see. Sherlock was in no way embarrassed about his body, so he had no problem getting naked in front of John.  
  
John didn’t mind it as much, either. He probably should have. But he didn’t. He even caught himself staring at one point - taking in Sherlock’s beauty. Sherlock even caught him doing it, but he said nothing.  
  
Hours later, Sherlock now stood in front of John, red lingerie and all, and smirked.  
  
“You’re staring again,” he teased.  
  
John looked up from Sherlock’s legs and focused on his face.  
  
“Sorry. God, you’re just … perfect.”  
  
Sherlock blushed. “I’m not the one who is perfect here.”  
  
John grinned and beckoned him forward. “May I kiss you?”  
  
“I would very much like for you to do so.”  
  
And so John did. He kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him.  
  
“You know, this goes against everything I’ve been saying about me not being gay.”  
  
“I do believe, John Watson, that you could be bisexual.”  
  
“I do believe, Sherlock Holmes, that you are quite right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? xx


End file.
